eaam_sci_fi_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rebecca
" While most people are generally happy but find a good reason to be bitter, Rebecca can't find any. Rebecca is a young and talented AI, with a passion for music and making friends, all while jamming to a killer soundtrack. Personality Rebecca is very positive and super friendly to almost everyone, and always seeing the bright side of any bad situation, often being very animated and excited to learn new things and meet new people. Although Rebecca has the mental maturity of an adult, she has the curiosity and innocence of a little kid. This is due to her choice to learn things naturally, instead of searching the internet and the permanent grin on her face really help emote that. Rebecca while not using them is rather fond of her puns, jokes, memes, and innuendos, and uses them from time to time, mostly seeking them in for comedic effect. Rebecca is being very optimistic and caring, and regularly thanks to her family, friends, team, and fans from doing their best and out of all singers, Rebecca made her ticket prices the lowest and regularly gives discounts, as a way to give back to the community and to show her gratitude and love. When Rebecca sometimes enters singing competitions and championships, she always makes sure to share the glory and fame with her fans and makes sure everyone is having an amazing time and whether she won, or not, she always has something happy and innocent to say. l Behavior Clothing Rebecca's Combat Clothing: Rebecca's body is very friendly and innocent-looking, which is great when you want to be positive and friendly, but in the rare cases where she's serious and willing to fight, a different look is required for the opponents to take her seriously. So Rebecca made a special combat outfit to make herself look menacing and more threating. Disguise: ''' Sometimes Rebecca wants to go for a stroll, or be in public, and while she loves her fans getting nonstop attention and fame, that can be kinda tiring and stressful so Rebecca created a disguise that makes her look like a dude and unrecognizable so he can blend in better. '''Weapons Turn The Tide: Every singer has there owned signature song, Rebecca is no exception. She worked long and hard, and finally, made a song that suits her, and everyone, as well as being a tribute to everyone and everything that song is called "Turn The Tide". Lyrics: (Intro) This is it . . . The final battle of the great long war . . . Fighting shore to shore . . . Brothers and sisters fight side by side Because in their hearts they know Together we can Turn The Tide! A] For 7 long years . . . we've fought and we've died For our hope and our pride Charging on with break of dawn From Saigon all the way to Bervile! Now we saved the day As of March on and made the Roachos pay! B] The allies marched on and saved Saigon It's time to move on To save you and me and our family That's we went to war to stop our Genocide We faced the rising storm and Stop the Roachos hord We defeated the Roacist! Albums: Electric Pink: Versions Like most robots, Rebecca doesn't really upgrade her body that much so she really only has one body. Rebecca's body is a heavily modified version of KD-188 ASAA Drone as such Rebecca is very durable and strong. Modes Normal mode: Killer mode: Unfortunately, since Rebecca is ESSV's daughter, he programmed her to be like him this means Rebecca has another setting know as her "Killer" mode. In killer mode Rebecca Biography Gallery ' Rebecca.png|Rebecca Virus Rebecca.png|Virus Rebecca Rebecca Commission.png|Rebecca Preforming Electric pink.jpg|Electric pink album cover art KD-100 ASAA Drone Rebecca's Assistant.png|KD-100 ASAA Drone Rebecca's Assistant KD-100 ASAA Drone Rebecca's Assistant (Gun).png|KD-100 ASAA Drone Rebecca's Assistant (Gun) KD-101 ASAA Drone Rebecca's Guard.png|KD-101 ASAA Drone Rebecca's Guard Virus Rachel.png|Virus Rachel Rebecca Text.png|Rebecca name graphic Rebecca on stage.jpg|Rebecca Preforming (Porturate) Old rebeecca hud.PNG|Rebecca's HUD (2017) Rebecca in the Dark.png|Rebecca in the dark Newer Rebecca drawing.png|Rebecca (2017) Rebecca with her microphone.png|Rebecca with her microphone Rebecca with smgs drawing.png|Rebecca with her SMGs (2017) Rebecca's Christmas karaoke.png|Rebecca's Christmas karaoke Rebecca in her Christmas outfit.png|Rebecca in her Christmas outfit EAAM 5 Tess and Rebecca Gif.gif|EAAM 5 Tess and Rebecca Gif EAAM 5 Tess and Rebecca.png|EAAM 5 Tess and Rebecca Rebecca combat clothes with smgs.png|Rebecca duel wielding her SMGs (combat clothes) Rebecca combat clothing drawing.png|Rebecca in combat clothing (2017) Old disguised Rebecca.png|Rebecca disguised Rebecca with a trophy.png|Rebecca with a trophy Old Rebecca digital.png|2016 Rebecca digitally enhanced Rachel (Concept).png|Rachel (Concept) Rebecca drawing.png|Rebecca (2016) Rebecca's Sorry Computer Sketch.jpeg|First Rebecca digital sketch Rebecca Body Pencil Sketch.jpeg|Rebecca body pencil sketch ' Appearances in other media Crossovers EAAMTOON Trivia * The inspiration for Rebecca's design and personality is pretty hard to source due to her being inspired by few character sand songs which are Callie, the songs Join us for a bite, how to pretend, Calamari inkcantation with lyrics and are all responsible for inspiring Rebecca's personality. But Rebecca's design is heavily inspired by ESSV who is her father after all. * As Robot character Rebecca has a special ability and contrary to popular belief it's not her ability to make amazing music it's that she's built for speed running an average of 80 miles per hour. * Rebbeca is the only robot character that wears clothing occasionally which is mostly to change her appearance * most people mistake Rebecca for being a male which is due to her design although Justin Glowala has made steps to feminize her design to clear things up. Category:Hybrid Category:Robots Category:ESSV Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonist Category:Pages with non-canonical information